


Watch and Worship

by rissaleigh49



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Demeter needs Persephone to handle the harvest for one Autumn day. She decides to drag Hades along.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Watch and Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverbatwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/gifts).



> Hello lovelies! I am back again with some fun sexy times (though maybe not as filthy as the last time). I was brought in as an alternate to write a gift fic for silverbatwing, for the fic exchange. This challenge included harvest for the prompt, and because silver is a friend I asked if they would like some smut and let's just say... you get what you ask for ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Silver!

“Kore… we both know your mother doesn’t want me here…” Hades looked over his shoulder at the path they had created in the wheat field, not really in the mood to be chased with a scythe. However, he was incapable of telling her  _ no _ , especially when she had his hand in hers like she did now.

“She’s in Olympus on cereal business, I promise. She  _ knows _ it’s your season and wouldn’ t have asked me to help with the harvest if she was able to to be here.” Persephone’s voice was light and cheerful, and it put Hades at ease. Suddenly, she stopped, in the middle of the wheat field, released his hand, and turned to face him. 

“Uh… Sweetness?” Hades cocked his head to one side as Persephone swayed back and forth slightly, looking him up and down with an almost hungry look. 

_ Oh. _

“Haaaaaddeesss….” she purred. “The nymphs are harvesting the other fields today. No one’s around for miles.”

Hades gulped, his palms becoming sweaty and his chiton tenting from his sudden erection. Persephone pulled down the shoulder of her peplos, lifting an eyebrow as she exposed the top of one breast. “Can I lay on your himation?”

Hades was at a loss for words, silently unpinning the cloak from his shoulders and laying it out on a flattened patch of wheat stalks; he was captivated at the sight of his wife stripping herself naked in a  _ field _ on her  _ mother’s property _ . 

Even though she had assured him nobody would find them, there was a certain thrill about being so… exposed.

Persephone tossed her garment at him, jarring him from his staring. She laughed at his befuddled expression, sitting on the make-shift blanket with her legs stretched in front of her. “I didn’t think anything could surprise you anymore!”

Hades cocked an eyebrow at her mirth, pulling the skirt of his chiton aside to wrap a hand around his engorged length. “On the contrary, my dear, I don’t think you’ll ever  _ cease _ to surprise me.”

Persephone’s eyes were glued to his palm slowly stroking his cock, and it made the fire burning deep behind his groin brighter, more intense, more all encompassing. He stopped, giving the base of his shaft a squeeze, and the slight flex in his forearm made his wife’s eyes widen. 

“Do you want to watch, little goddess?” he whispered, and she nodded vigorously. He smiled at her enthusiasm. “Me too.”

Her mouth dropped open with a soft  _ pop _ , and she conjured up a soft mound of moss to lean against as she spread her legs, bending her knees so he could have the best view of her sopping cunt. 

Hades mouth watered, and he almost stopped what he was doing, got on his knees, and started to drink up her dripping wetness like a man dying of thirst. 

But no - if he did that, she couldn’t watch him, and he was still incapable of denying her anything.

He restarted his ministrations, his palm flat against the underside of his cock as he loosened his fingers on the sides, using long, slow strokes to make himself last as long as possible. 

He knew it was a fruitless endeavor as he watched Persephone spread open her folds, exposing her clit and her entrance to his hungry gaze. She used her other hand to finger herself just a little, gathering the wetness there before dragging her fingers back up to play with the little bundle of nerves that would bring her the most pleasure. 

Hades’ knees buckled, and he had to lower himself to kneel on the opposite edge of his cloak from her so he didn’t full on collapse, the movement making him squeeze his cock a little tighter and forcing an involuntary moan from the back of his throat. 

His eyes were locked on her fingers moving against her clit, alternating between light, slow circles, and fast, hard flicks. He tried to match his now-pumping fist to her rhythms, keeping him on a very thin edge every time she switched, but her little moans and whimpers spurred him on. 

“B-b-baby, I -  _ fuck _ \- I-I’m close,” she said, her voice high-pitched and needy, her fingers suddenly keeping a steady stream of nearly impossibly fast motions, the  _ schlick-schlick-schlick _ making Hades release even that more imminent.

“Good! Yes, yes, I…” He groaned again, this time flipping his hand over so he was stroking the top of his cock, his fingers teasing the vein on the underside. He heard the shallow breaths and quiet whimpers that signaled Persephone’s oncoming release, and began to focus his attention on the head. The friction, the outdoors, her moaning, watching her pleasure herself - it all combined until it was both too much and not enough. 

Persephone’s whimpers escalated into whines, her whole body arching off the fabric they had laid in the field, tits bouncing as she shook from the force of her violent release. That image - the sight of her bowed in pleasure in front of him, was enough to do him in completely; his seed spilled over his hand in offering to his writhing goddess. 

His head lolled forward as Persephone’s hand slumped to her hip, the suddenness of their shared climax making them both breathless. Hades crawled forward to lay behind her as she rolled onto her side, lips leaving soft kisses across her flushed skin. 

“Mmmm, what are you thinking about?” she said lazily, arm reaching behind her aimlessly until she was able to tangle her fingers in his hair, his own arms pulling her close to his body. 

“That your body is a temple I want to worship at everyday,” he mumbled into her hair. 

Persephone shook with a sudden fit of giggles. “Why are you always so sappy and cliche?!”

Hades smirked, giving a playful nip to the shell of her ear. “Because it makes you laugh. And that’s my favorite sound in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, thank you Swoonie for betaing, thanks to my boyfriend for helping me write from Hades POV (I don't do that a lot in smut, but this one was fun)...
> 
> Oh, and if you're looking for some more smut a la Tight Fit, keep your eyes peeled because its coming.... oh boy is it coming....
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


End file.
